


Happy Birthday, Ed!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [52]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Ed Doesn't Like Celebrating, IT'S ED'S BIRTHDAY!, Salty Cowboy, The Others Do Not Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: As is made plain by the title, it's Ed Edgar's birthday! Just some short birthday fluff for the cowboy!





	Happy Birthday, Ed!

When Ed walked into the kitchen that morning and saw the other egos all looking towards him with matching smirks, he proceeded to spin on his heel and walk right back out.

He had just managed to close his door, clicking the lock into place, when the resounding chorus of “ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ED!_ ” reached his ears. He swore colorfully under his breath, moving to flop back on his bed and covering his ears. It’s not that he didn’t _like_ his birthday, he just…didn’t see the point of celebrating it. Yay, he was born, whoop-de-doo, but unfortunately, the others didn’t see it that way (except for Silver, who didn’t like celebrating his birthday either, but for an entirely different reason). The others enjoyed celebration. Ed did not, not when the focus was on _him_.

He let out a low groan, rolling over onto his stomach before sliding off his bed, landing in a heap on the floor. He picked himself back up, throwing himself into his desk chair and opening his laptop. If he was going to be locked in his room for the majority of the day, avoiding the elaborate plans the other egos have no doubt cooked up, he might as well get some work done. His staff could be more incompetent than the Jims on a sugar high sometimes, and _that_ was a _feat_.

He alternated between typing out furious emails and browsing YouTube for _hours_ , till the sun was setting and casting dark shadows across his room and his rumbling stomach made him get up and risk opening his door. When he opened his door however, he couldn’t help the soft smile the spread across his face, crouching down to the floor.

On his doorstep were several scattered gifts, unwrapped with sticky notes plastered on each one. Eric, the sweet kid, had gotten him a new hat (he had to have at least five at this point), King had gotten him a fancy brown leather jacket, Bim gave him a copy of Red Dead Redemption II, Bing had made him a new pair of sunglasses, and Google had given a new phone (which was sorely needed). Ed’s jaw literally dropped when he spotted the Host’s gift; it was a handbound novel, clearly handwritten that must’ve taken the blind ego _weeks_ if not _months_ to write (he tried to keep his bookworm side a secret, but of course nothing escaped the Host). Dr. Iplier had gotten him several boxes of donuts, with a note apologizing for continuously stealing from his stash that made him snort. Silver’s gift was a new lasso, made from some odd black rope that felt like silk under his hands. The Jims had given him an unmarked DVD, likely a homemade movie they shot in the backyard, considering, and Reynolds had gotten him a role of duct tape simply labeled _‘Our shared prison’_ that made Ed laugh and shake his head fondly.

He tilted his head when he got to the last gift, smirking slightly. It was a cupcake, with pale green frosting, sitting innocently on a small plate. It looked professionally made, no doubt Wilford’s handiwork. He set the plate down on his desk, gathering up the other presents and dumping them on his bed before stepping out of his room.

He found the others, as expected, in the living area, in various states of relaxation. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “Hey…guys…”

Everyone (except the Host as the Jims, who had fallen asleep) looked up, giving him warm smiles. “Hey!” Bim beamed at him, King curled up in a ball against his side and obviously beginning to drift off himself. “Did you see our presents?”

“Yeah I did.” Ed grinned. “They were nice. Thank you.”

“You have one more.” Dark smirked from his spot on the couch. He flicked his wrist, and suddenly he was holding a brand-new revolver, gleaming in his loose hold.

Ed gasped, inching a few steps closer before lunging forward, taking the gun from Dark and marveling it in his hands, running his fingers over the metal. “ _Wow!_ This is…” He just shook his head, blinking rapidly as he grinned.

Dark chuckled. “You can see why I didn’t leave it on your doorstep with the others. Figured that’d be a bit risky.” Ed just nodded mutely.

His stomach rumbled again, and he flushed. Wilford grinned at him. “There’s still some extra cupcakes on the stove. As well as some grilled cheese.” He winked. “Your favorite.”

Ed pouted, crossing his arms. “You’re lucky I’m hungry. You know I don’t like you guys goin’ to trouble over this.” Still, he moved to the kitchen, eyes lighting up when he spotted the still-steaming food on the stove.

Dr. Iplier’s voice came echoing through. “And _you_ know it’s no trouble at all! We enjoy it!”

Ed came wandering back into the living area, shoving food into his mouth as he walked. Bing rolled his eyes. “I will never understand why you don’t like celebrating your birthday. It’s fun!”

Ed just pointed at him with half of his grilled cheese, leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed and speaking with his mouth full. “I am an _enigma_ , Bing. You should be used to it by now.”

Bim snorted, doing his best to smother his laughter and not disturb the sleeping King, but pretty soon the whole room was laughing. Ed spread his arms, gun in one hand and food in the other. “What? What’s so funny? Stop fuckin’ laughin’, you asshats!”

Silver was the only one to respond, just shaking his head. “Just…never change, Ed.”

Ed simply smirked, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuuuuuute! I enjoyed this. I firmly believe that Ed is a massive sweetheart at heart and I will defend that. Anyway, Wednesday's story will be...interesting...oh boy. Let's just say that I have tip-toed around the fact that Wil is bat-shit crazy for FAR too long...


End file.
